The snowing path
by JumpyLurky
Summary: Another love history about sandy and bob, ugh! I don't know very well what I'm doing, so be honest, please!R


The snowing path

"Some things can't be changed"

The evening was cold and dark, needles to say, the weather at bikini bottom was bad that

day

In one of the darkest corners of the salty spittoon bar, lied a dark faced girl, moving

around an empty glass, muttering, moaning, and covering his eyes with his forearm, the

whole picture was sad, but a sight like this one in particular was the daily bread at the club.

-what is wrong with, toothy-asked the old Eddie – Didn't I told you- she answered with a

dark, yet pretty voice- that the next time you called me that way I would give you a good

beating? –well maybe instead of beating me, you could tell me why you are so unhappy,

hu?…. –unhappy? –well those toots of yours are always shining at the sound of bitter

swearing or laughing, but today, they are as dark as this damn evening. so tell me, did

someone died or something?.

As the barman asked so, not too far from there, at the bloody Winnie hut, lied another

unusual sight. There are happy guys in this world as there are in the other (I mean –of

course- in our "old" land) but from all these happy guys (bastards, I'm so unhappy) the

worse gotta be sponge bob, but today he's moaning at a corner of this crappy place.

-Hey Arnie do you know that guy over there. –sure Billy isn't he spongebob – nah, it can't

be him, bob is always jiggling and playing , and talking about those "mermaid man and

barnacle boy". –well if that is no spongebob then he gotta be a clone.-these words really

scared the hell out of Billy, who had this clone fear problem –Ho my god!!! The ragging

clones are taking over, you see, there is the prove, and you called me a maniac when I built

that shelter, hahaha!! haaahahaha!! –calm down Billy, you're scaring my clients –the robot

guy interrupted Billy's diabolic laughing –there are few enough people here, so don't make

me throw you out like I did yesterday.-yes Billy calm down, it's me spongebob –then why

are you so unhappy?…-unhappy? Do I look unhappy, don't you see I'm playing and

jiggling around like I always do!, damn it! –this kind of answer, was something that

spongebob didn't say everyday, at least not at a family place like this, but today bob

seemed a bit weird, after all, he had more than twelve high sugar shakes, and to date he had

only drank five in row.-It's all a long history –he proceeded to tell his history to the guys in

there….

I am sad because I could not kiss a boy at the bloody beach like any other normal girl –said

sandy to the barman (of course ,what were you thinking?)-we got a good time together, you

know, all day long, but a while ago, we were lying in the sand, watching the sunset, when

we approached each other, and when I close my eyes…

bam! I was stopped by her glass helmet –a glass helmet?? –the guys at the hut could not

believe it, one of their own had dated a girl, but when they heard about the glass helmet

they knew at once the girl spongebob tried to kiss –you tried to kiss sandy!? –yes I did-

Why, wasn't she your friend? –I think we are no more –so what happened then ….

When I realized that if I can't even kiss him then, I'm only wasting his time, so I told him

not to waste mine, but I think, that maybe I was too rude. –well, well, well sandy the

mighty has a heart after all –No I don't weren't you listening, he start to run from there

after that, so I came in here…

So you let her at the beach and came in here –yes –thinking that maybe the high sugar

shakes will make you feel better –good call, hey you, robot guy gimme another one of

those….

So you came in here thinking that maybe the booze would make you fell better –Not at all,

I just didn't want to cry, moan and swear in public –was that so bad? –am I talking to the

damn wall, or what, of course it was that bad, he was a great friend, damn I still can recall

the first day I meet him, was long ago before even knowing this place, I was new at bikini

bottom –by the way what made you come to the sea –hu, believe me, you don't want to

know, but I didn't regret of that till now. And of course I don't regret having met this guy, I

remember just like yesterday, he tried to help me, this kinda funny and naïve guy, he told

me he liked the air, so I told him to come along to tea, it's funny what one can do when

meeting someone you like –yes it is, only that sometimes instead of funny, it can be

horrible, how do you think I lost this eye? –well if it's just as terrible as the story of the lost

leg, then you tell me some day, but today, let me finish , so I can feel better –ok go on

Well I wanted to look kinda sophisticated so I told him this tea stuff, yeah poor guy, he

almost die that day, the beginning of a great friendship, to think is now ruined…..

I think you're maybe exaggerating the situation –am I now? –yes if you were to give an

apologize to her then maybe she'll understand you didn't meant to offend her –but I didn't

offend her.. –you better say her so –the robot guy in the candy store told him the most

reasonable thing to do in such situation according to the analysis of the psychology

involved……

You think he will forgive me –no doubt –and the old barman told sandy the most

reasonable thing to do according to a life time experience (to apologize of course) –well if

you say so, I'm going to find him –and saying so she lifted her glass full of sea rum and

passing it trough one of her suit's openings, drank the whole glass, but drinking a whole

glass of rum was something that someone like sandy doesn't every day, so she felled a bit

dizzy –you ok sandy, maybe you got too much sea rum –what are you talking about, Hic!

I'm fine –I don't know sandy , you look bad, need any help? –nah, Hic!, I can handle it.

-and wavering, she went finding bob.

All right I'm going to apologize to her, yet I am not sure why -maybe because you like her?

–you are right Billy –for someone like Billy the fact of being right was not a every day

thing, but in the other hand, for something like the robot guy, being right is a every day

fact, so he told bob not to leave alone –bob don't leave alone, my readings on your blood

sugar levels are not quite right, 5o sugar, 30 blood 20 sugar mixed with blood

-so, what are you going to say about it, he? –come back soon, if you survive, and good luck

bob.

After this discouraging words, bob walked out the hut, he would look for sandy, but sandy

was looking for him, both of them with the same tough, to apologize each other.

At the lonely and dark path of bikini bottom there were only two people, and they were

looking for each other, bob was heading to Sandy's house , and sandy was heading towards

Sandy's house as well, cause the floor she seemed, was moving under his feet.

Not too far from her house, she saw someone, a square looking guy is something that even

being so drunk she could recognize, and so she shrieked –is that you bob!!, -but the mail

box didn't answer, "not a word at all" ( for you baby, I could be) –I'm over here sandy –

bob was behind her at some distance –I'm here to apologize –no bob, it's me who needs to

apologize –and about the thing that happened at the beach, -what? –sandy hoped bob would

say the magic words, so she played dumb, -you know –no I don't –ho! come on sandy, the

thing that happened TODAY at the beach, the thing of the glass helmet, -yes it was very

frustrating… -frustrating?! –this words were more than unexpected –well, wasn't it?, or

what, did you wanted to look at my make up closely –but, you don't use make up, do you?

–should I –bob was naïve and always said the truth, so he didn't made an exception . –of

course not, you are more than perfect! –this words as well, were most unexpected by sandy,

and they filled his heart (previously filled up with sea rum) –am I now, bob –well, yes, so,

are we friends again? –friends bob? –these words were (also) very unexpected, but sandy

knew bob too well , so she didn't say anymore –just help me get home, cause I don't fell

very well at all –so do I, well, lets go sandy.

They walked slowly to the tree dome, for the night was rather dark, and they were rather

intoxicated.

Still they reached the strange building in no time.-well, sandy I'll see you tomorrow –hold

on Mr. Sponge bob faking bastard! –(even I didn't expected this) –sandy? –I didn't confess

myself to the barman and now to you to get a crappie "see you tomorrow sandy", so you

better ask permission to get in, saying any nonsense like any other normal guy, or you are

going to hell –bob listened at this words with amusement, -you know what you're doing, eh

-are you here to criticize me, bob? –ok, sorry! "mf.mf" (voice clearing) sandy –yes bob,

-mmmhh, can I just stay. –well if that's the best you can do, obviously you don't date many

girls, do you? –well I –never mind, less people bigger share, get in buddy –they walked

inside and bob took the fishbowl he used to survive in there, -what's that for bob – to

breathe? –you didn't got the part of the frustrated kiss did you –what's in your mind sandy

–well, I've been thinking "what damn use is to be a genius girl, if you can't even kiss the

boy you fancy" –and saying this pulled a few levers, and pushed a few buttons, and when

she opened the compressing camera inner door, a thin snow was falling, -of course, sandy

you are one in a million. –indeed, well are you going to stay there or are you going to dance

with me all night long, -obviously bob picked up the door no°2 and danced with sandy, the

squirrel, all night long.

The snow provided a beautiful, glowing, but cold scenario for this very unusual couple that

were just playing around like two kids, throwing snow balls or running around, falling

around a lot, till they finally were asleep, sandy used bob as a pillow, and bob used Sandy's

tail like a blanket that covered half of his body.

But sandy was not asleep at all, cause this reflection caught her mind, "some things can't be

changed" she could not change being a land creature. So, she got up and getting a few

things, got back to were she once belonged.

Sponge bob woke up rather late, but he was alone, lone as can be, he looked for sandy but

he only found a note. –I wish I could change as the little mermaid did, bob (only that this

time she was the "land" part of the story) but I can't, and I don't think you can, also, So

goodbye bob, my sweet friend (please don't hate me, this is the best) I won't forget you

bob, but I would understand you want to forget me, p.s: love you forever sandy.

There are no words to describe what bob felt (well maybe in German) he only walked to the

beach, and waited for the sunset, and before he left, he whispered at the horizon -goodbye

sandy.

The destiny can play rough games with us all, but this one went too far maybe, still bob

didn't mind too much, cause he loved the life, and he had a happy one (did I mention he's a

bastard) so he lived happy ever after.

But when he happened to look at the abandoned tree dome, still snowing, he could fell the

cold warmth of the only kiss sandy gave to him, in that snowing path.

disclaimer:I don't own sponge bob or any other character (you can have billy and arnie if you like)

please make me know what you think A.S.A.P. since this is my first writing. notice and review any grammar problem please.


End file.
